Impossible
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: Zack felt an attraction to Terra what happens when said keyblader stays for awhile in Olympus Coliseum to train along with Hercules and Zack? I suck at summaries 1st to do TerraXZack yay


A.N:It all came to me after I did Olympus Coliseum when I was playing as Terra. I quickly fell in love with the cute,younger looking Zack. Hes sooooo cute but not like Sora and Riku when they're kids every time those two talked I squealed. Okay so here's the deal. I started as Terra not Ventus there for I don't know if Ven visits this world first or not so just bare with me okay and correct me about the who visits Olympus Coliseum first if you want and I'm gonna leave it to look as if Terra gets there first.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zack looked at Terra with awe sparkling in his eyes as he bent over slightly,"Yup,your exactly what I thought a hero would look like." Terra turned his back to the black haired boy.

"I'm no hero."

"What are you talking about? Listen to those cheers. To them your their hero...and you my hero too."

The two teens exchanged a few more words and two playful punches before Terra decided it was his time to leave.

"Terra,right?"

Said boy turned to see the boy he saved from the Unversed when he first stepped foot on this world. "You? I never did get your name."

Hercules chuckled,"The name's Hercules but some people call me Herc." He stretched out his arm and offered his hand to Terra as a proper meeting. "I saw your matches. You're awesome,Terra. I was right to tell you about the games. You're a hero. The way you saved that kid from Hades' control."

Terra grunted not wanting to say the same protest he did to Zack because he did want to get a similar response.

"I want to be strong like you one day,Terra. Oh! That reminds me. The guy that takes care of the games wanted to meet you. His name is Phil. He was blown away by you like everyone else. He said he wanted to see your skills better,he could teach you a thing or two. He's well known around here. I...I want to stay his pupil but I'm not the only one anymore."

Hercules stared at the ground as Terra pondered the offer as he assumed his thinking position,one hand cupping his chin the other resting at his waist. The brown haired youth stopped thinking and stood straight,"Alright. I'll see Phil."

Hercules smiled and made light conversation with Terra as they walked back to the coliseum. Telling him how Phil won't take him as a student until Hercules proves himself next week and how someone else wants a try at the spot of being trained by Phil. As they entered the open space of where the battles were held Terra's eyes landed down on a half goat half human being.

"Hey Herc. If you want me to train you you have to practice on your own for a while." His back was to the two teens as the half goat man was arranging some pot like things,pushing them occasionally. "You know for me to be able to see that you can take care of yourself."

"So this is Phil?" Terra pointed to the little man being rude for once.

"Yeah that's Phil." Hercules confirmed quietly which Phil didn't hear.

"Yeah I'm Phil! Who wants to know?"

The goat man turned with a flash of anger in his eyes but it soon changed to surprise. "You're the guy that cleaned up house in today's games." Phil stared at the keyblader with awe just like everyone else. But Terra's mind raced to Zack's innocent awe struck face.

He shook his head to rid his mind of the boy for a second and answered Phil. "My name is Terra. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah,yeah. I know your name kid. What I wanna know is how strong you really are. You see this obstacle course? I want you to go through it as fast as you can."

Terra inspected the course. There were platforms,pillars with beams on them that connect them with other pillars and pots around the ground levels and on top of the pillars and beams. Terra looked at Hercules whom just shrugged and then looked to Phil. He just stared intently back at the keyblader. "Alright. I'll give it a try."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All Zack could hear were people mumbling as he entered the building that lead to the coliseum's battle space. The next thing he heard was what sounded like pots breaking. He ran for the doors and yanked them open running into Hercules' back.

_Wasn't part of the plan!_ He stated in his mind as he doubled over holding his nose with eyes closed. When he opened them he heard the last of the pots break and saw what he considered the most beautiful sight hes ever seen. Terra. He was falling from the one of the pillars with the shards of the pots coming down with him being added as a nice background.

Zack's mouth hung open as did Hercules and Phil's. But theirs for another reason. Zack was thinking of how attractive he just realized Terra is. A blush crept up Zack's neck and made it's way up to his face.

"K-Kid do you realize what you just did?" Phil's eyes were like saucers as he stared at the brown haired teen approaching him.

"Did I do something bad?" the teen tilted his head to the side.

"Y-You just beat the fasted record to breaking the pots!" the goat man began jumping with excitement and Terra's eyes landed on Zack.

"Zack what are you doing here?"

The black haired boy struggled to close his mouth as the keyblader began to walk toward him. The only audible sound that came out of Zack's mouth was a strange gargle noise. Terra chuckled as he brought his hand to Zack's jaw and closed it for the boy.

"Don't leave your mouth open." Terra brought his lips close to Zack's ear,his hot breath brushing against it causing shivers down the black haired teens spine.

"Something could go flying in." Terra nibbled Zack's ear causing him to screech and jump away from the other boy. Questionable glances from Hercules and Phil were thrown their way as Zack tried to slow down his heart rate with his hand resting over his heart.

Terra waved his hand dismissing what just happened and walked back to Phil. Words were being exchanged between the two as Zack still stood dumbstruck trying to sort out what the hell just happened.

_T-Terra! The guy who I declared to be what I thought a hero would look like. My hero. He..he did not just do that right? Its' all in your head, Zack. Get it together. It's just you raging hormones acting up and..._

He really had no explanation for what his body was feeling for Terra. He never felt like this for another man. Let alone for someone he just began to respect.

"You okay Zack?" asked Hercules.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. So whats up with those two?" Zack nodded to Terra and Phil and Hercules looked at the two.

"Well Phil wants Terra to stay awhile saying Terra could learn something from him. That he has the potential to be a true hero."

Phil brushed past the two teens all excited and giddy.

"So Terra you staying a while?" Hercules smiled as he faced the keyblader.

"Yeah. Phil said I could also help you two spar and get better with your skills." The whole time Terra was speaking his eyes were locked with Zack's. They weren't paying any mind to what Hercules was saying.

"So I'll show you guys to the guest room."

"Wha-What?" Zack looked at Hercules all flustered.

"We only have one room left so you two will just have to share it and the bed."Hercules smiled not seeing a problem with the arrangement at all.

"Yeah it's totally fine Herc." Terra answered.

Zack felt himself sweating bullets,mostly the back of his neck. The poor boy was worrying on how things would go behind closed doors between him and Terra. Zack will admit he did feel some sort of attraction to the keyblader when he laid eyes on him at their match. Heck even Terra's name caught caught him when the games started.

"You know where everything is so I'll see you guys tomorrow. K?"

With that Hercules closed the door behind him and left Zack with Terra. All the brown haired teen did was use the bathroom and laid down on the right side of the bed,back towards Zack. Said boy gave a questionable glance to Terra's back and just laid down on the left side. As his eyes started to close he wondered what hell his hero would give him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hercules fell flat on his ass with a grunt. They were going two to one,Zack and Hercules against Terra. So far Terra wasn't holding back and the two were getting their asses handed to the in a sliver Zeus pot. Zack was still up standing while Hercules was having trouble getting back to his feet.

"Wow,Terra! I can't get back up. I guess I give."

"That's 'cause you used all your energy taking me head on Hercules."

Zack saw this as an opening and charged at Terra from the side. He failed,their blades meeting as Zack tried to force Terra down but all the keyblader did was fling Zack away. The black haired boy rolled on the ground and got on all four breathing hard,"I-I give Terra." Zack collapsed to the ground just staring at said boy as he helped Hercules into the building that lead to the outside away from the coliseum. Zack closed his eyes as his breathing began to regulate. It had only been half a week since Terra decided to stay awhile with nothing out of the ordinary. All Zack had learned the passed few days were his growing feelings for him.

Zack opened his eyes slowly to find himself being carried bridal style by Terra.

_When the hell did he do that? I didn't even feel him!_

Zack looked at Terra with awe in his eyes like he did that day he was beaten by the brown haired teen. Mouth gaping open once again. Terra kicked the door to their room lightly but just enough to open it. He laid Zack down lightly with care on the bed and just sat on the corner of the bed, back facing Zack. The black haired boy stared at Terra's back for a while not noticing that he was being talked to.

"..go to far?"

"Um I'm sorry, come again?" Zack shook his head trying to get his mind working again.

Terra chuckled,"I guess that answers my question."

"Aw,come on tell me." Zack shot up sitting straight and getting dizzy from getting up too fast."Oooooooooh too fast," the boy moaned holding his head in his hands. He suddenly felt hot breath brushing against his hands. Zack slowly parted his hands from his face as his and Terra's eyes locked together in a heated staring match. The black haired boy felt himself lean his face closer to the keyblader. Their lips centimeters away from each other. Zack hesitated pondering the stupidest question given their position.

_To kiss or not to kiss? That is the inevitable question._

Terra crashed their lips together immediately getting inside the boy's mouth. Zack moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands shooting up into Terra's brown hair. When they broke apart for air Zack once again was drawn to stare into Terra's eyes seeing lust and want in them. He pulled the brown hair teen back down to him for another heated kiss and they undressed each other while still kissing. Once naked they studied each others bodies. Zack with embarrassment looked at how fit his hero's body was and the other wanting to memorize every part of Zack's body.

Terra bent his head down to one of Zack's nipples and latched his mouth onto it causing Zack to moan and arch his back in pleasure. Terra continued to flick his tongue over the nub while his left hand played with the other nipple. Zack was starting to thrash around the bed getting impatient and irratted with Terra sucking his nipples as a baby would to it's mother. Said boy pinned Zack to the bed and began to work on Zack's neck. Leaving hickeys and bite marks all around.

"Terra."

Zack whined but stopped when the keyblader looked up to him and the black haired boy saw a serious look plastered on Terra's face. It shut him up as Terra spoke up.

"Zack..." his voice cracked "Please let me enjoy you."

The brown haired boy nuzzled Zack's neck. He felt that something was deadly wrong with Terra snd how he made that request. Dread fell upon Zack as he wondered what could be wrong with his hero. But he wasn't given time as he felt something enter his ass. He gasped when he felt another finger enter him. Terra started to do a scissor motion stretching and preparing the boy for something bigger as he added a third finger. Zack groaned when Terra began to move his fingers in and out. He whimpered when the fingers where taken out but yelped when Terra entered him slowly.

Terra gave Zack sometime to get adjusted and comfortable,waiting for Zack to give a nod signaling for it to be okay to move. When Zack slowly nodded his head Terra started a slow rhythm. Getting rewarded with small gasps and moans from the black haired boy under him.

"T-Terra," Zack gasped his name making the keyblader grow harder."Faster,please."

Terra picked up the pace and grabbed Zack's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. Zack screamed out load as Terra finally hit Zack's sweet spot. Making him see chocobo's running around. Zack continued to moan out in pleasure until he came in Terra's hand. Shivers went down Terra's spine making his body shake. Soon after some more thrusts into Zack's sweet spot Terra came inside the boy. Wrapping his arms around Zack and pulling him into a kiss and hug.

The laid together still connected and hugging covered with sweat and the stench of love making. Zack thought life couldn't get better until Terra spoke up and got out of Zack.

"I have to go now," the brown haired boy got up off the bed and dressed as Zack sat up and stared at him with disbelief.

"But...Terra you can't."

Zack's voice wouldn't hold back the pain he felt right at that moment. As Terra froze,shirt in hand,he turned his head to the side to find Zack with fresh tears in his eyes,threatening to spill out.

"I can't Zack. I can't stay with you. It's impossible,not until I have control over the darkness in my heart."

He put on his shirt and heard Zack sprint off the bed and hug Terra.

"W-Will I ever see you again? Will you ever come back to me?"

"Once I've controlled the darkness I'll come back to you,Zack. I promise."

Terra turned in Zack's arms and bent down to give the boy one last passionate kiss. He let go and walked out. All Zack heard was a whooshing sound and the wind blowing before he fell to his knees and began to cry. They never even said I love you to each other. But...it was all in that one last kiss they shared.


End file.
